


Brother Blood

by BlondeFairy85



Series: Brother Blood [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crowley and Feelings, POV Crowley, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeFairy85/pseuds/BlondeFairy85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have to believe when I suggested you take on the mark of Cain. I didn't know this was going to happen. Not really. I might not have told you the entire truth, but I never lied. I never lied. That’s important. Fundamental…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Blood

He blamed the blood. There was no other excuse as to why he, THE KING OF HELL, was at the Winchesters beck and call. He had never cared one way or another who lived or who died, unless it affected his end game.

Now here he was, veins full of Winchester blood, full of _feelings_ , full of brother blood that should have already been out of his system, but must still be pumping through his body to make him have any sort of sympathy towards Dean Winchester’s plight. To be his “dirty secret” behind Moose’s back to not only fight Abaddon, but Metatron. Why should he care one way or another what happens up top, he’s the King of Hell, he cares about what happens in his domain, not Heavens.

Yet time and time again there he was possessing Sam to SAVE Sam, meeting Dean in secret to PROTECT Sam, warning Dean and Sam to Abaddon’s plan to trap them in the hotel. Who cared if they were taken out on the way, as long as Abaddon was gone, he shouldn’t care that Sam and Dean could be gone too.

It had to be the brother blood. It had to be Sam’s blood still in him, making have these _feelings_ , making him want to do things with Dean, help him, keep him the loop, help him protect Sam because he’s the one Dean swore to protect. He shouldn’t feel these things, he shouldn’t care about these things, he never has and he never should have to. Yet he feels a pull to help him, to come when “called” because of that damn brother blood making him feel like he’s a part of the dastardly duo known as The Winchesters.

It doesn’t matter that he’s had countless other blood supplies running through his veins, it doesn’t matter that it’s been forever ago that he’s had Winchester blood flow his body, what matters is that that blood has never left his system. That has got to be the only reason, the only reason that he is sitting here by Dean Winchester’s death bed. Why he came on his own, before Sam even summoned him, begging him to help, to bring Dean back. Expected this from him.

Abaddon is dead, Metatron is taken care of, Dean is "dead", he has the first blade, and he could easily take Sam out. He has no use for them anymore, they did what he needed them to do! Yet here he sits begging Dean to know that he didn’t lie about the Blade. That he just fully didn’t tell him everything that could happen with the Blade. He NEVER lied, not to him, for some reason it’s important that Dean knows that. It’s important that Dean knows that he didn’t mean for this to happen, not this, but now, now Dean is a part of the Kingdom of Hell and he can teach him everything he needs to know.

“You have to believe when I suggested you take on the mark of Cain. I didn't know this was going to happen. Not really. I might not have told you the entire truth, but I never lied. I never lied. That’s important. Fundamental…” He should have known that he’d be more like Cain, that he would fight the urges… “but there is one story about Cain that I might have forgotten to tell you. Apparently he too decided to accept death, rather than becoming the killer the mark wanted him to be. So he took his own life with the blade. But as rumor has it the mark never quite let go. You can understand why I never let anyone know this…”

Why would he, it didn’t serve him any purpose and would only cause more trouble to any who knew… “It wasn’t until you summoned me Dean, no, until you let that cheeseburger go uneaten that I let myself believe that maybe, miracles really do come true.” He needed him to know that he didn’t lie to him, that he could “trust” him. If what he hoped was true, then he now had an immortal ally, a brother by his side for eternity. Dean needed to know that being a demon wasn't as bad as he seemed to think it was. He needed Dean to be on his side when he woke up. When he woke up with the powers of Cain.

“Listen to me Dean Winchester! What you’re feeling right now is not death, its life, a new kind of life, open your eyes Dean, see what I see, feel what I feel, let’s go take a howl at that moon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this a beginning of a series where it proceeds from Dean waking up as a demon and his interactions with Castiel (leading to Destiel) and with Sam and even more with Crowley...and I'll possibly write them all from the pov of Crowley... (my friends idea). What do ya think?


End file.
